


A taste of sweet

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Popsicles, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuya and Sora are just relaxing and having a chill day but shenanigans can make a relaxing day a little fluffy and awkward.  SoraYuu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A taste of sweet

**Author's Note:**

> First Arc-V fic on here and it is a SoraYuu. Sora has not showed up yet so this may be off later on. :)

Yuuya had just come back from the store with ice-lolis, he heard the ruckus of the other kids running down, but most of all, his apprentice Sora who adored sweet savory treats.

"Yuuya-san, planning on dueling today?" Sora asked as he heavily eyed the treats in Yuuya's grasp, Yuuya shook his head "Today feels like a relaxing day, I thought maybe, chill out?" He chuckled and tossed Sora an ice-loli, Sora beamed and caught it, he highly regaurded Yuuya and wished he could do something special for him today.

Sora circled his tongue around the ice-loli, Yuuya smiled "You're such a connoisseur for food huh?" Sora wasn't sure. Yuuya was surprised at how Sora finished these so fast, he wondered how fast he could suck someone off, Yuuya's face reddened as much as his tomato colored hair, what a weird thing to think.

"Yuuya, what're you planning on doing today? Just chill all day?" Sora asked and Yuuya guessed that is what he was going to be doing. 

"Yeah, you're going to hang with me right?" Sora tilted his head and asked if Yuzu would there, Yuuya said "Of course! I mean if she isn't caught up in the entertainment of computer programming." 

Sora smiled, that'd be nice to hang with his friends. "Hey Yuuya can I have another ice-loli?" Sora asked and Yuuya told him he'd had enough and to wait for Yuzu to come and he sighed, his eyes always looked so gorgeous incased in that thick coat of eyeliner, oh my god how could Yuuya be thinking this about Sora?

Sora in the midst of Yuuya’s confusion grabbed Yuuya’s pink ice-loli, the pink liquid dripping onto Yuuya’s lap shaking him from his confusion. “Sora?”

“Oh uh hey Yuuya-san!” Sora had pulled down the wrapper and was licking it while it was in Yuuya’s grasp. “Sorry for getting dribble on your entertainment outfit.”

“Heh it isn’t any trouble Sora,” Yuuya smiled and Sora’s lips were coated in the sticky Popsicle, Sora smiled widely “So can we go hang with Yuzu now or are we still—“ 

Yuuya’s lips were on Sora’s as he quickly pulled away “Yeah lets go find Yuzu, its show time!” he smiled as he turned away, take a step forward with courage, that did take a lot of courage. Yuuya would continue to take steps forward with courage with Sora.

Sora put a finger to his mouth, he wondered what the kiss was for and snatched the loli from Yuuya’s hand and they went off to find Yuzu. Yuuya still wondered what all this that he felt was about.


End file.
